This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
In the oil and gas industry, a well may be drilled and a completion system may be installed at a surface end of the well in order to extract oil, natural gas, and/or other subterranean resources from the earth, for example. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of the well. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which a resource is extracted or fluids may be injected. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components, such as various housings, trees, casings, hangers, valves, fluid conduits, and the like, that control drilling and/or extraction operations. For example, after well completion, a device typically referred to as a tree, such as a horizontal, vertical, hybrid, and/or modular tree, can be installed above the wellhead. Vertical, horizontal, and hybrid, and/or modular trees each may include a number of valves and other equipment to control production or injection and perform other oilfield operations, as well as to provide pressure barriers for subsea systems.
A tubing hanger may be installed in a completion system to support production tubing through which production fluids may be produced, injection tubing through which fluids may be injected, or other pipe or “tubing string” through which fluids may flow. The tubing hanger may be installed in or at the top of the wellhead assembly, within a casing hanger, or landed within a tubing spool, adapter spool, or production or injection tree, for example. The tubing string may include an internal fluid passageway or bore, for example a production bore that extends into the production zone of the well to produce hydrocarbons from the well.